A Maid in a Wall
by hpfan10101
Summary: A neko trapped in a wall, until a certain Demon Butler saves her. She and Sebastian find Ciel, save him, then she collapses. She wakes up in the mansion, becomes a maid, and falls in love. Kimona explores the mansion, Baldroy doesn't burn anything, and Mei Rin doesn't break most things! I spell Ciel wrong, and I get upset over nothing. Hope you like! Rated T for cussing...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I've taken a liking to ANOTHER anime series! It's Black Butler, and there ARE NO FANFICTIONS FOR IT! GRR!

Ceil: Whats wrong with us?!

I know right! I was searching for some and I couldn't find a single one! NOW I CAN MAKE A PAIRING FOR MY LITTLE SELLY!

Ceil: *Rubs temples* What is wrong with this girl...

*Death glare* What was that?

Ceil: *Steps back* SEBASTIAN!

Sebastian: Yes my lord?

Ceil: There is something wrong with that girl! *Points at me*

*Innocent face* What did I do?

Sebastian: *Looks at me weird*

If you don't believe me, I shall summon Grell!

Grell: Sebby!

Sebastian: *Facepalm*

Now for the disclaimer... Who wants it?

Ceil: Fine. Whoever you are-

HPFAN10101!

Ceil: Hpfan10101 does not own Black Butler... Or me, thank god.

I don't see what's wrong with me... I'm not as bad as thegirlthatjustis...

Ceil: Who?

Don't ask... Oh, and this starts at episode 2, right after Sebastian kills all of the Mafia in the dining room!

Ceil: Wait... Episode? HAVE YOU BEEN STALKING ME?!

Oh no, no,no, I couldn't... I live in the year 2012... you lived about... 300? 200 years ago? T.V.s or computers weren't around then.

Ceil: Whats a-?

Stop talking! On with the story! And I thought about doing this in 3rd person, but I like doing stuff in 1st person, it's more fun that way! ;) And the character's name is Kimona, she's a neko!

* * *

I heard yelling outside the cell wall. "Hello?! Is anyone there?! Please help me!" I yelled, hoping whoever it was would save me. Someone was walking towards the wall. _They won't find me, _I thought dully. _I'm inside a wall. _The person was smashing the wall. Slowly I could see light peeking through. "Who's there?" A man's head peeked through the broken wall.

"Hello, and who might you be?" He asked.

"M-my name is Kimona, who're you?" I was scared, whoever this man was, he was strong, and he could probably kill me easily.

"My name is Sebastian," He said.

"Can you h-help me? I'm trapped," I told him.

"Well, I can destroy more of the wall, but you will need to climb out yourself, I'm here for someone," With that, he destroyed the rest of the wall. "There, can you get out?"

"Yes, thank you," I climbed out, my legs aching from being trapped there.

"I will have to leave you now, I have business," He said, walking away.

"Let me come with you!" I yelled after him.

"Alright, come on," He said, a little reluctantly. I walked behind him until we got to the boss's office. I froze.

"I'm not going back in there," I told him.

"Alright," Sebastian said, opening the door. I caught a glimpse of a boy with dark hair, about my age, on the floor, blood around him. _Him too. _I shut the door. _I will never see inside that room again, _I vowed to myself, _not after what happened. _I remembered when I was hit, smacked around, and slapped, blood coming out of my nose, my mouth, tears running down my face, all in that room. I heard shots fired. and I opened the door again. Sebastian was on the floor, the kid, was being held by his hair, a gun being held to his head.

"How long are you going to play dead?" The kid asked him.

"Not much longer," Sebastian stood up, wiping the dust off his tailcoat.

"How is he-?" The Mafia boss asked. Sebastian spit out the bullets and through them at the painting to the right. He began walking forward. "Hold on! Take a step closer, and I shoot him!" Sebastian kept stepping forward. "Stop!"

"Well, are you going to save me or not?" The kid asked.

"If I take a step forward, he'll kill you," Sebastian said, humor in his voice.

The kid opened his right eye, revealing a red, glowing, star-shaped, tattoo. "I command you to save me!"

Sebastian took another step forward, then, things went too fast to comprehend. When the dust cleared, Sebastian was leaning behind the Mafia boss, the kid was completely fine. I gasped. The kid took notice of me standing the doorway. His face remained expressionless, he looked away, at Sebastian. He appeared to have caught the bullet. He took the kid and untied him, then, whispered something in his ear. The kid walked toward me, his hand out.

"My name is Ceil Phantomhive, and you are?" said Ceil.

"M-my name I-is Kimona," I said, stuttering.

"Well then, I can't leave you here, so you will have to come with me," He said, turning away.

"But your face, it's covered in blood!" I said.

"Yes, well, you don't look so good yourself," I heard Sebastian and the Mafia boss talking.

"What are they talking about?" I asked him, peaking over his shoulder.

"Nothing," He told me. "Hurry along, Sebastian, let's go home,"

"Yes, master," Sebastian said, turning around and bowing.

We left. After taking a few steps outside, I collapsed, then blacked out. I caught glimpses of people.

"Who is she?" One lady asked.

"I don't know," a boy replied.

"Why would Sebastian bring her here?" Another asked.

"Maybe she's his relative or somethin'," The first boy answered.

"No, she certainly doesn't look like him, and she's too young," The girl said.

"She looks about the young master's age," The second man commented.

I blacked out again.

When I came to, I was in a very comfortable bed, wearing a night shirt. I rubbed my eyes. _This must be a dream, I couldn't be in a magnificent bed like this? I was in the wall, starving, then... I don't remember. _I got up and walked to the window. _What_ _a view.. _I could see above the trees, the vast landscape stretching as far as the eye can see, the driveway from the... Mansion? _Wait, it's all coming back... Sebastian, Ceil, they... They saved my life... I must thank them... _I set out to find them. I walked out of the room, seeing a hallway. _Now... Which way? _I decided to go right. The hallway was long and as I was walking I came across the Kitchens. I heard yells. I opened the door.

* * *

It got to a thousand words so, yea, I like reviews! So please, review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, the last chapter I made super long, so I split it in half! That's why it has such a cliffhanger!

Ciel: How come I'm the only one talking?

Cause I LUV you!

Ciel: *Backs away slowly* Okay then...

Disclaimer please?

Ciel: Fine, Hpfan10101 does not own Black Butler. There, you happy?

Yes!

Ciel: Why me?

Cause, like I said, I luv you!

Ciel: What about the other Fanfictions you must have done?

Well, I do like Yuki alot...

Ciel: So just hang out with him then.

I can't, that would make this story a crossover, well, the dialogue.

Ciel: So?

I'm lazy, that's why I don't change into actual clothes unless I have to, so I'm sitting here, typing, in my Pjs!

Ciel: Strange...

On with the story!

* * *

"What in the world?" I said, looking at the mess. Everything was scorched. There were 2 people in the room.

"This is your fault!" One yelled.

"How is it my fault?!" The other yelled.

"You distracted me!" Yelled the first.

"Like I said before, What in the world?" I said again. They both looked at me.

"Oh! It's the lady from yesterday! Hello, I'm Finnian!" said Finnian, grinning.

"I'm Baldroy," He said, putting his hand on the back of his neck.

"I'm Kimona, I should be going now," I said, walking out. "Hold on! Where would I find a Ceil Phantomhive?"

"He should be either in bed, or in his study," Said Finnian.

"That would be where exactly?" I asked, a little embarrassed.

"I'll show you," Finnian said. We walked out of the scorched kitchen and down the hall. "So how does the young master know you?"

"Well, he doesn't really, it was Sebastian fault I'm not still in a wall, starving. I just want to thank them," I told him, a little uncomfortably.

"Really? That's interesting, you look about his age," He said. "Well, it's right through this door, take care," With that, Finnian left me, standing there. I knocked. Sebastian opened the door.

"Young master, it's the young lady from yesterday evening, would you care to see her?" He said, calling to Ceil.

"Bring her in," Ceil replied. I walked in. Ceil looked much nicer when he wasn't covered in blood. He was wearing a green dress shirt and green shorts, with black boots. I suddenly felt very embarrassed. "Well, Miss Kimona, it's good to see you're alright," (**Guys, I just realized I misspelled Ciel's name every single time!Plus, I'm too lazy to fix** **it! Please don't hurt me, Selly! Ciel: Well then, I will get Sebastian ME: Please don't get him! Please! *Glomps him* Ciel: WTH?! Get off me! Me: Not until you promise not to call Sebby! Ciel: Fine! ME: Thank you! *Gets off*) **_I probably should have gotten dressed first... _

"Yes, I just wanted to say- To say thank you for saving me from that nightmarish place, if it wasn't for you, I would probably still be there, being blamed for you and Sebastian. You don't know the nightmare I had in that place," I looked down.

"My lady, what is your last name?" Sebastian asked.

"I-i-i don't remember, I've been there ever since I was a child, I'm just glad I was able to leave," I told him.

"Well then, the second you are well enough you can work for me," Ciel said.

"Excuse me?!" I said, not believing him.

"You can work for me," He repeated. I stepped back, and ran out. _Who does he think I am?! A slave?! Someone he can just use?! I am not a slave anymore! _

"I WILL NOT BE A SLAVE AGAIN!" I yelled. I ran back up to my room, crying. "Why does everyone think I will just do what they want?! I always had self-pity, I hated it! Why do I have to deal with these people?!" I landed on the bed and buried my head in the pillow. "Why me?! Why am I so easy to manipulate?! Why can't I live without someone else holding me back?! Why?! WHY?! WHYY?!"I let my frustrations poor out as I punched the bed. Slowly my crying turned to silent sniffling. "And no one is ever there for me. I don't know why my freedom gets taken away at any chance, but why can't anyone ever be there? It's so unfair!" I curled up in a ball. "It's a living nightmare," I heard the door creak open. I looked the direction of the door. Ciel was standing there, a sad look on his face.

"I get it. You're upset. But I need a sane person on the staff," Ciel began walking towards me.

"NO! I won't! I can't! Not again, not again! I don't want someone to control me!" I yelled. He just kept walking.

"You need to calm down," He told me.

I got up. "Don't tell me what I need! I know what I need! I need someone to be there! I need my mum, my dad, I don't even remember them! I just want them back," I collapsed in a new burst of tears. "I want- I need someone to be there for me, someone to help me, someone to make me feel better, just someone,"

"It's alright," He had gotten to the end of the bed.

"It's not! I need- I n-n-need someone," I cried even more, "Why is this so unfair?! I don't remember them, I didn't have any sort of friends, the horrible Mafia stole me away to a life a solitude in a wall, torture whenever he felt like it. Why can't I just get away from it all?" I looked out the window. A robin flew past. "Why can't I just fly away, like the bird?'

"Because, you're human, as far as I can tell, and humans can't fly. Second, we will be there for you, the people of Phantomhive Manor, will be there for you," He walked around the bed, to me. "I'll be there for you," He climbed onto the bed, and hugged me close.

"I-i-i don't want to be alone anymore, I don't want to be a slave anymore," I said into his shirt.

"You don't have to," He said, "You have us, Sebastian, Finnian, Baldroy, Mei Rin, Tanaka, and me," Ciel told me. I buried my face into his shirt.

"Thank you," I cried. I heard the door creak open again. 3 heads poked out, Baldroy, Finnian, and a girl with glasses, who must be Mei Rin.

* * *

Sorry! I was at 2000 in the first chapter so I split in in half and added as few words as possible! Plus, I think someone deleted the end! Oh noooes!

Please review!

Thanks for the review: Paxloria!


	3. Chapter 3

This is so tiring... Typing up stuff I already typed...

Ciel: So why are you doing it?

Because, I like the story, and the last chapter was really dramatic! I _have _to type more! It's this uncontrollable urge to type Black Butler Fanfiction!

Ciel: Strange girl.

No, I'm weird, there's a difference. Disclaimer?

Ciel: Make Sebastian do it.

SEBASTIAN! DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Sebastian: *From the other room* HPFAN10101 DOES NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER!

There we go! Now, let the next curtain rise to show... Chapter 3!

Ciel: Dramatic much?

* * *

"So, that's her?" I heard Mei Rin whisper.

"Yea, but she wasn't this upset earlier," Finnian answered.

"What's the young master doing, anyway?" Baldroy asked.

"I don't know, but it looks wet," Mei Rin whispered.

"So, she's crying?" Finnian asked.

"Maybe," Mei Rin, a little uncertainly.

"And maybe, it's not polite to stare at a guest," Sebastian said, walking by.

"No, it's not," I said. Ciel looked down at me. I pointed to the door. "They were watching," I told him.

"Why are you here?!" He yelled.

"Well, we was walking down the hall, and we saw the door open so we peaked inside," Baldroy explained.

"I-i think I'd like to be alone now, if you don't mind," I told Ciel.

"Alright," Ciel climbed off the bed, and walked out. I watched him, until the door closed. I got up, and went to the closet. _Maybe there'll be something to wear... _I opened the door and saw some beautiful dresses. One was black and white checkered, with a ruffle at the waist, neck, and sleeve. Another was pink and grey, looking slightly like a maids outfit, but with out the apron. A third was black and grey; the entire dress looking like a giant ruffle. The fourth was perfect, it was pink and light blue, with a ruffled sleeve, and the back of the dress had a bow. I decided on the fourth. I put it on, finding out there were accessories, but I only put a bow halfway down my hair. I noticed the shoes, which I thought were quite nice: they were light blue heels, with a small bow on top. _I wonder if someone bought these for me... They do look quite nice... _A few seconds later, I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called. It was Mei Rin. "Hello, Mei Rin,"

"How do you know my name miss?" She asked.

"Ciel told me," I told her. "Now, how do I look?"

"You look wonderful, ma'am," Mei Rin said, "The young master sent me up to check on you,"

'I'm fine, thank you, I am hungry though, mind if I go get a snack?" I asked her.

"I'll get it!" She said enthusiastically.

"No, I want to get around, you know?' I told her, walking towards the door.

"Fine, come with me," She said. We walked down the hall, I passed the study. The door was cracked open slightly. I peaked inside. Ciel was sitting at the desk, writing something out. I smiled. _He's my age, and stuck doing the work parents do. I wonder what happened to them? _I looked toward Mei Rin. She was way ahead of me, she must have not realized I stopped. I ran towards her. She looked behind her.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming," I apologized.

"Oh! It's alright! Come on!" Mei Rin said. I caught up with her, and we walked a little farther to the kitchen.

"I was in here before, everything was burnt," I told her. We walked in and saw Baldroy cooking with a flamethrower. I facepalmed. "You have an oven for cooking things," Baldroy stopped using the flamethrower.

"Oh hey," He said, taking off his mask.

"Why are you using a flamethrower?" I asked him.

"Because cooking is an art, and art is explosions," Baldroy said. **(This is an actual quote from the wiki! XD)**

"Well that's not the right way to cook! You're supposed to put stuff in the oven!" I told him. "You're not making food, you're making charcoal! Let me show you. What are you making?" I asked him.

"Well, I don't really know," He said, scratching the back of his neck. I facepalmed yet again. _This must be why Ciel wanted me on staff... There idiots! _I laughed.

"Maybe we should just get Sebastian to cook, I'm mean he is closest to Ciel," I suggested.

"No way am I letting that butler do my job! I'll find something to make!" Baldroy said.

'Then I'll help, because obviously Sebastian doesn't cook everything," I said sarcastically. I walked over and put an apron on. "Rule 1 of my help: no more flamethrowers," I closed my eyes and smirked.

"Fine, what are we making?" He asked.

"We're making... I don't know," I confessed.

"How are we supposed to make something if we don't know what to make?!" He yelled.

"We'll throw something together! I'm thinking some sort of pasta, maybe?" I asked.

"Fine, we'll need-" I interrupted him.

"Tomato sauce, whatever noodles we'll use, garlic salt, garlic bread, meatballs definitely, hmm, what else?" I asked.

"How did you know that?" Baldroy asked.

"Well, I cooked alot, before I came here," I admitted. "So, let's get started shall we?"

After about twenty minutes of searching, stirring, and boiling, we got half of it done. As we were working, the door opened. Sebastian entered. He looked around, and his mouth dropped.

"How is everything not burned to a crisp?"He whispered.

"Because I helped!" I answered him. _He's probably thinking how did I hear him? Cause I'm part cat, that's how!__ "_So, Sebastian, how's it looking?" I asked him.

"It's looking amazing, how did you-?" I cut him off.

"I used to cook," I told him, "I cooked alot of Italian dishes," I shoved a spoon in his mouth. "How does the sauce taste?"

After removing the spoon he answered me. "It tastes great, I'll go tell the young master dinner will be ready shortly," With that, he walked out.

"You shoved a spoon in his mouth?" Baldroy asked me disbelievingly.

"Yup!" I said cheerfully. I took a sip myself. "Needs more garlic salt." I put in some more, then tasted it. "Perfect! Go on, take a sip!"

Baldroy took a sip, then went for more, before I smacked him with a spoon. "No seconds! I made more than enough for later! After Ciel eats, and we clean up, we'll have some in the kitchen. That sound good?" I asked him.

"Yea, sounds perfect," He said.

Twenty minutes after, we were almost done, and Sebastian walked in again. "The young master wants to see you in his study," He said.

"Alright, Baldroy, you got the rest?" I asked him.

"Yea, I got it, I know, I know, no flamethrower," He told me, and I walked out.

"Sebastian, I know where it is, don't worry! It might be nice for someone to keep an eye on Baldroy, I don't he understands _no flamethrower," _I told him, and he walked off in the direction of the kitchen. _I wonder what this is about, _I thought as I reached the study. I knocked on the door and peeked around it.

"Come in," Ciel called. I walked in.

"You called?" I asked, a small smile on my face.

"Yes, I would like to talk about earlier," I felt the color in face drain. "I would like to apologize for upsetting you," My mouth opened slightly.

"I-i-i- thank you," I said, stuttering.

"My offer still stands, if you want it," He said softly.

"Yes,' I said.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"I- I'd like that, I'd like that very much, thank you," I agreed. _You're just agreeing to being his servant?! Yes, I am, because this boy, this kid, is a good person, he's not a monster like the Mafia, he's... He's a very good person, an I know he won't hurt me. _He looked surprised, then relieved.

* * *

Sorry guys, I hit a thousand words again, gotta stop! Don't worry, this will (hopefully) be updated regularly! Unlike my other stories... Anyway, if you want more CielxOC drama, review! Next chapter will be dinner, first night in Phantomhive Manor, and exploring the manor! Hope you enjoy!

Special message to: thegirlthatjustis! If you haven't already, watch Black Butler! You'll probably love it, considering the fact that you loved Soul Eater. But if you start crushing on Ciel... HE'S MINE! Thank you.

Thanks for the review: Paxloria!

BYES!


	4. Chapter 4

I AM SO MAD RIGHT NOW!

Ciel: What's up with you?

I got up, took a shower, came back down, and this entire chapter was GONE!

Ciel: That's a problem...

It is! And I have to redo the entire chapter! Waah! :(

Ciel: Calm down

I need a hug... *Hugs Ciel*

Ciel: Get off!

I don't want to...

Ciel: I'll get that purple-haired weirdo!

*Freaks out* HE'S NOT A PURPLE-HAIRED WEIRDO! HE'S AN AMAZING PERSON!

Ciel: Holy cow, when did she get that mad?

* Calms down* I-I'm sorry, Ciel... *Hugs him again* I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to almost kill Lizzy...

Ciel: You did what?!

Wrong Fanfiction! Whoops! I'm still sorry... I have overstayed my welcome...

Ciel: You weren't welcome anyway!

Will you at least do the disclaimer?

Ciel: Fine... Hpfan10101 does not own Black Butler.

Thank you! On with the story! Again...

* * *

**SEVERAL WEEKS AFTER...**

"Glad to be of help!" I said, cleaning the last of the the glasses.

"How about you take a break, and we'll take care of the rest, eh Kim?" Baldroy asked me.

"Okay!" I said cheerfully. I walked out of the room, wondering the grounds. I saw Finny trimming the trees, and I thought I saw Ciel having tea under one. I waved. He didn't see me, so I walked on. I found a nice meadow and fell into it. The smell of the daisies and Forget-Me-Nots filling my nose. _I still_  
_ remember my first night, waking up, thinking I was still with the Italian Mafia... Then, I realized I was safe. In the warm, and secure Phantomhive estate._ "I think I'll go and find someone," I said, getting up. I walked to where I thought I saw Ciel, but he wasn't there. _Maybe Finny will be done. _I walked to the trees, seeing Finny climbing down the ladder. "Hey, Finny!" I yelled.

"Oh, hello Kim," He said, smiling.

"Baldroy and Mei Rin sent me out and now the entire manor is clean, and I have nothing to do. I tried to find Ciel, but he wasn't where he was earlier," I told him.

"Really? I'm surprised. You can find something to do, the young master has a library, maybe you could read something," Finny suggested.

"Oh! Great idea! Thank you!" I thanked him and walked back to the manor. _I've never seen the library, time to find it! _I walked through the back door, and went upstairs. I took the right direction, and walked down. I opened each door in turn, only a crack. I didn't find the library, so I went the other way. I went to the third door, opened it, and saw Mei Rin dusting.

"Oh! Hello Kim! I was just dusting!" She said.

"I can see that, do mind if I stay?" I asked her.

"Oh, of course! Would help me?" She asked.

"Yes," I said, and grabbed a feather duster. I dusted the shelves, then after reaching a certain book, I stopped. "Hey, Mei Rin, look at this,"

"What's that?" She asked.

"Well, it's a book. But it's been paged through, alot," I said. I flipped through the pages. _No pictures, oh well. _I went to the first page. _It doesn't have a title page, an author, a chapter number or page number. It has no way of identification. I wonder what it is... _I started to read it. I sat down and kept reading. After a little while, I looked outside. The sun was low, and I had to get dinner ready for everyone. I went to the kitchen, waiting to hear the sound of a blowtorch, but I didn't. I walked in and saw that nothing was scorched, nothing was in ashes. My jaw dropped. _Holy crud... _What I saw was not possible by Baldroy. The food was perfect, slightly steaming. "How?" I asked him.

"Well, I took your advice, and I didn't burn it," Baldroy said, shrugging.

"Yea, but, this- this is amazing, a feat that I'm surprised you could do," I admitted.

"I did it, so why don't you run along and clean something," He said a little coldly.

"O-okay, I guess I'll go," I said, walking out. I walked back to the library, this time running into Mei Rin. "Oh! Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Oh yes, but I think the young master knows you were reading that book, I didn't tell him, but you should be careful! He's going to figure it out sometime," She told me, panting.

'Why are you panting?" I asked her again.

"I was running to tell you about it," She said, her breathing slowing down.

'Well then, thank you, I do hope he didn't yell at you," I said.

"No, but 'e was really mad, it might have been a really important to 'im,"Mei Rin said. "You should be really _really _careful around him!" I heard someone walk up.

"Careful around who?" Sebastian inquired.

"No one!" I said quickly. "There was a man, he was a little rude to me, and I was rude back, and Mei Rin here, she was warning me to be careful, so I won't get in trouble!" I lied. _God, I hope he fell for that._

"I do hope you _are _careful, but, on another note, the master would like to see you in the library, you know where it is, right?" He asked.

"Yes, I do, thank you, I'll be off then," I said, walking in the direction of the library. I walked up to the door, and knocked. I poked my head through the door. "My lord, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, come in," Ciel said. I walked in, noticing the mess. _Well, it looks like Mei Rin and I need to do a little more work. _Ciel seemed to read my mind. "Sebastian shall take care of this, now, onto business, have you ever seen-" He pulled out the book from earlier, "This book?"

"I'm afraid not, sir," I lied.

'You didn't see it when you were cleaning in here?' He asked.

"No, sir" I lied again.

"Are you completely sure?" He asked more seriously.

"I'm sure, sir," I said.

"Well then, you may leave. Please tell Finnian that I would like to see him," He told me.

'Yes, sir," I walked out, closing the door. _Thank god he didn't suspect anything, I don't what he would do if he knew I'd messed with the book. _I walked out to the garden again, looking for Finny. "Finny?" I called.

'Yes?" He called back, from the rose bush. I walked over to him.

"Ciel would like to see you in the library," I told him.

'Oh, thanks, I'll go," He said with his hand behind his back.

'What's behind your back?" I asked him.

'Oh, nothing," He pulled out a rose. "Here," He gave it to me.

"Finny! Thank you so much! That is so nice of you," I took it, and stuck it in my hair. "How do I look?" I asked him.

'Great, I'll head up to the mansion now," Finny got up and walked up to the mansion. I watched him go and thought, _I can't believe he gave me a rose! I mean, really, that was really nice of him to do that for me... _I walked back up to the mansion thinking about the rose in my hair.

* * *

And there you go! One more chapter for A Maid in a Wall! Hope you like! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

As it so happens, I found out the last chapter was not deleted, and I'm an idiot.

Ciel: Yes you are.

*Facepalms him* Owned.

Ciel: Hpfan10101 does not own Black Butler.

I didn't have to ask you! Good Ciel! *Pats his head like a little boy*

Ciel: *Ciel does not approve face*

On to the chapter!~

* * *

I relaxed in my bed, thinking. _Why didn't I just tell Ciel the truth? He deserved to know, so what was the point anyway? __He's going to find out anyway... Ciel... Why am I consistently thinking about you? Do I like him, I mean he did save my life. I should be thinking about Sebastian, he's the one who let me out of that prison. I wonder who my parents are? I know I was taken away as a child, but what were they like?_ _Why did the Mafia have to take me away__? I guess I do have them to thank for being part of this household. The people here are wonderful, they all __treat me like I'm something special, __like I'm not a total creep with these ears. D*** these ears! _I stood up and looked out the window. _Why am I here? What's the point of me __staying? I guess it's because I like it here, it makes me feel like I'm wanted. I really like that, I really think that I'll never leave! _I sighed and climbed back into bed, my eyelids drooping. _I love this... _I fell fast asleep.

I was in a long hallway with a door at the end. I walked toward the door, but it went farther away. I ran toward it, but it just went farther. I ran faster, but I couldn't catch up. I took another long stride, and tripped. I fell to the floor. I looked back towards the door, but it was merely a speck in the distance. I woke up with a jolt, clutching at my heart. _What in the world was that about?! _I walked out of bed, to the window and looked outside. The moon was set just past midnight. _I still have time to sleep a little longer... _I climbed back into the comforts of my soft bed.

I woke again, the sun just peaking over the horizon. I walked over to the closet and picked out a dress. It was black and white checkered with a white apron. It matched a pair of black, short heels with criss-crossing black leather straps. I tied my hair back with a black ribbon. I put my night clothes away, made the bed neat, and walked downstairs. Mei Rin was pacing back and forth at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning Mei Rin! What are you doing?" I asked her.

She stopped pacing. "Good morning! I was wondering, would you come down to the market with me? I need to pick some things up," She asked.

"Okay, let me just write a note," I found a pen* and paper, and scribbled down a quick note. _Dear Everyone, Mei Rin and I have gone out for some things, we will be back soon. If we are not, don't worry, we were most likely held up. Your Fiend, Kimona. _I set the note down on the table, and walked out with Mei Rin.

"What exactly are we getting?" I asked her.

"Oh, just some stuff," She answered, leaving me with more questions. I sighed. _Well, there's no point in asking anything else, she'll just give me more questions. _We walked onto the street.

"Hey, how about we split up, and we can do this faster?" I asked her. She nodded and gave me a slip of paper with some items written on it. I was buying the fourth item, when a boy, slightly older than me, walked past with a butler trailing behind him. The boy was blond, and wearing extremely short shorts. I shook my head and walked out of the store. The boy must have saw me, because he stood in front of me. "Hello, can you please move? I have to finish my shopping."

"How about no," He said grinning mischievously. I tried walking around him but he just kept standing in my way.

"You never told me your name," I said, still trying to get past him.

"You tell me yours first," He said, laughter in his voice.

"It's Kimona, can you please move?" I asked him again.

"No, I'm Alois Trancy. Why don't you work for me?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm already working for someone else," I told him.

"So? Just quit," He said.

"I'm not a quitter," I said. I saw Mei Rin walk out of the store down the street. "Mei Rin!" I called to her. Aloise turned and I ran towards her. He grabbed my arm before I got too far.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" He yelled.

"Let me go!" I yelled back and pulled my arm out of his grip. I ran towards Mei Rin.

"Hi Kim! Are you done?" She asked me.

"Almost, did you finish?"

"One more thing to go!" She said happily. I glanced back towards Alois. He was whispering something in his butler's ears. The butler nodded and walked toward the alley.

"Hey, I'm gonna finish up, and we'll meet here when were done! Okay?" I asked her.

"That sounds good! What time will you be here?" She asked.

"Um," I looked at the clock, "10:30 looks good,"

"Okay! I'll see you then," Mei Rin walked away. I walked toward the next store. I saw something in the corner of my eye. I turned, but it was just the empty alley. I shrugged and walked on. I bought the item and I walked back the way I came. A hand shot out of the darkness and pulled me in. I felt ropes being tied around my wrists and feet. A cloth was put into my mouth and over my eyes. I was picked up and carried somewhere. A door was opened and I was put in. The place shook and I suspected I was in a carriage. _It looks like I won't be coming home on time, and I was hoping to be able to make dinner... _The carriage stopped and I was carried out. The cloth over my eyes was taken off and the first thing I saw was Alois staring at me.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Yea, isn't this awesome!

Thanks for reviewing: Daniella/Paxloria, NeonSakuraKiryuu, and Lydia!

Lydia: Thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter, It's getting dramatic!

Daniella/Paxloria: The thing was, he didn't expect anyone to pick it up, a thick book like that. Kim took notice of it because it was the only one without a title, any book like that, I would have instantly picked it up.

*I have no idea what they used so I just said pen.

Byes!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey I'm back, sorry I'm late, I had like a bunch of stuff to do so, yea... but, this is the next chapter, number 6! Lydia, if you please?

Ciel: Hp- Wait what?!

Lydia: No problem! Hpfan10101, aka you, does not own Kuroshitsuji!

Ciel: Who is she?!

Oh yea, Ciel, this is Lydia, she's a real fan of your butler

Lydia: *Winks at Sebastian*

Sebastian: Not another one...

On with the story!

* * *

My eyes widened. _Him?! He did seem a little strange... But what does he want with me? I'm not special... Yes I am, I'm part cat, no wonder..._

"What's wrong kitty? Missing your bowl of milk?" He sniggered. I glared at him."Oh, is the kitty mad? Claude! Put the cat in her room!" Alois called to his butler.

Claude came in and picked me up bridal style and carried me to a room much like my own. He walked in, untied me, walked out and locked door. I walked to the window and looked out. I felt so homesick, wishing to go back to the manor where I belong. _Where I belong... I like the sound of that. I need to go back home, to my friends._ I looked at the window frame for anything that could help me open it. There was something, the window opened out like a pair of doors, I just needed the right path. I found the latch to open the window, and flipped it. I pushed the window open. The cool breeze floated in, making me feel at home._ But you're not at home. _I looked down to find a ledge or something to climb down from. There was a single ledge, with a ten-foot drop under it. _Well, cat's always land on their feet._

I looked behind me to see if anyone was coming. I waled to the door and listened. _No footsteps, good. _I walked back to the window. _I'll make a rope to lower me down. _I grabbed the cover of the bed and brought it to the window. I tied a corner to the window and lowered the rest down. It went almost all the way down, but I can deal with that. I swung my leg over and looked at the door again. No one was opening it, so I swung my other leg over. I kept my legs braced against the wall slowly walked backwards. The slight breeze caused me to stop, but otherwise I didn't quit. _Like I said, I'm not a quitter. Take that, Alois! _I reached the end of the cover. I was still about 8 feet from the ground, but I jumped.

My leg crumbled, but I got up. I looked back once more, and ran to town, constantly looking behind my shoulder. I walking around searching for an inn, but couldn't find one. Finally, I found an alley with a small crevice inside it. I crawled in and vowed to look for Phantomhive Manor in the morning.

"That's exactly what I'll do!" I said to myself, drifting off to sleep. When I woke up, bed covers were over my face, and I was resting on a very comfortable bed that I recognized immediately. _I-I'm home!_ _Yes! _I pulled the covers off my face, and Ciel staring at me from the side of my bed.  
I looked around and saw everyone looking extremely relieved.

"Good morning," I said, sitting up.

"She's okay!" Finny yelled, high-fiving Baldroy. I smiled. _These people are so good to me..._

"Ho ho ho," Tanaka said, not in his real form. I shook my head, still smiling.

"What happened to you, anyway?" Mei Rin asked.

"She probably doesn't want to talk about it," Finny said.

"Yea, it was a little traumatizing," I said, then my head started spinning. I groaned. I heard yelling, then nothing. Then, I woke up, for real. I opened my eyes, and saw the monster that is Alois Trancy, standing over me. I jumped.

"Why did you run away kitty? It's time to come home," Alois said pulling out a leather collar. My eyes widened.

"No," I said, standing up, and gripping the wall behind me.

"No?!" Alois yelled.

"That is what I said, isn't it? I'm not going anywhere near you," I told him.

"You are coming whether you like it or not!" He yelled and slapped me. I fell to my knees, clutching my face. He swung is leg and made contact with my ribcage.

"Aah!" I yelled as he kicked me again. I heard footsteps and a tap every other step. "Help!" I screamed.

"Claude, bring her-" The rest of Alois' sentence was muffled. The step-tap-step continued toward me. Two arms wrapped themselves around my legs and back, clutching me tightly.

"No, please, not again," I pleaded with the stranger. The stranger pulled me closer, so close I could practically feel his heartbeat. I looked up, and the first thing I noticed was a single, sapphire blue eye staring into my green ones. "Ciel," I breathed. I swung my arms around his neck. "Oh Ciel, I missed you so much! I-I thought I would never see you again,"

"It's alright, were going home. Sebastian, carry her to the carriage," Ciel said, calling to his butler. Sebastian stopped the fight between him and Claude, and walked over to us. Ciel let me go when Sebastian had me safely in his arms. He carried me to the carriage, and laid me down in the velvet seat. He took off his tailcoat, folded it, and put it under my head. I let myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

I know this one is shorter than the others, but it shows a closer bond between Kimona and Ciel. Anyway...

Thanks for reviewing: Lydia, Paxloria, nomer, and RANDOM FOX GRRL

Lydia: Thanks so much for helping me out with the next chapter, it was totally worth it!

nomer: I know she does, and you are totally welcome! :D

RANDOM FOX GRRL: You won't allow me to pm you! What a bummer... But it's totally worth it for the reviews!

Keep reading my dearest friends!


	7. Not a Chapter

I'm sorry I haven't uploaded recently but I wanted to type this.

I am devastated by the shooting in Connecticut, 20 children were shot, and 1 teacher. This maniac is truly a man who deserved what he got. I feel so bad for the parents of those children, and my heart goes out to them.

Thank you for reading this.


	8. The Real Chapter 7

Holy cow, chapter 7... YEA!

Ciel: What's so good about 7?

Well... I don't know... It's magic-

Ciel: There is nothing good about 7

Aw... Oh well, disclaim-

Lydia: Hpfan10101 does not own Black Butler

Why does everyone interrupt me? On to the chapter!

* * *

When I woke up, I was once again in my bed inside Phantomhive Manor. I smiled. _I'm finally back... _I sat up, the covers falling from my face. The many relieved faces of the house were looking at me.

"Good morning," I said. Some of them laughed, the rest simply smiled. Mei Rin went up to hug me, but Sebastian stopped her. He whispered something in her ear, and she nodded.

"Since you're okay, I'll make you an awesome breakfast!" Baldroy yelled.

"Oh no, that's okay, you don't have to that," I told him, hopefully stopping him.

"Yes I do!" And with that, he ran out the door. _Uh oh..._

"I should take care of that," Sebastian walked out. Now Finny, Mei Rin and Ciel were the only ones left.

"I should finish the gardening," Finny said, walking to the door.

"I need to go clean... something... Bye!" Mei Rin walked out with Finny, leaving me alone with Ciel.

"So... I guess were all alone..." I thought out loud.

"So we are..." Ciel said. I looked at him, and put my hand on his cheek. He blushed.

"You are really amazing, you're always there for me," I said and brought his face to mine. Our lips met, and we stayed like that for a second, before I let him go. "You're so- so perfect, you were there for me when I was upset, when I was being hit by Trancy, right now. You're just so amazing," He blushed an even redder shade.

"I have some papers I need to finish working on, I will check on you later," He said, and walked out. I just sat there for a second, my mouth hanging.

"I can't believe I just did that," I said to myself, "I just kissed the Earl Phantomhive..." _Why in the name of Queen Victoria did I do that? Oh no, he knows exactly how I feel about him, I'm going to blush whenever I see him... this is so embarrassing! Oh geez...And what if he tells Sebastian? I am dead... I think he has a fiancee... I'm his maid, I'm not aloud to do that, I'm way below his level... _I put my head in my hands. "I am doomed."

I climbed out of bed, wincing at the pain in my chest. I walked to my wardrobe to put on today's dress. I put on a blue and white checkered, with a small apron on top. I put my nightshirt on top of my bed and walked out of my room. I walked to the kitchen for breakfast. Bard was standing there about to turn on the flamethrower. I facepalmed.

"What did I tell you?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Kim! You shouldn't be walkin' around!" He started to push me out.

"But I want to help!" I protested.

"Nope! You are going to rest up, I can take care of stuff!" He shoved me out of the room, shutting the door behind him. I sighed. _Now what? Oh I know, I can go find Mei Rin! _I walked downstairs to look for her. I saw her trying to reach some plates. I facepalmed yet again.

"Mei Rin..." I said, walking up to her.

"Kim! Why are up and about?" She asked, practically falling. I grabbed the plates that fell. I sighed.

"You guys really can't do anything without me, can you?" Put the plates back up. "I need something to do,"

"You should be resting, you should," She told me sternly.

"I get it, _mother,_ but I need something to do... I know, I can help you!" I said excitedly.

"No you can't, no ma'am," She shook her head. My shoulders slumped and I felt my ears droop.

"Please?" I asked.

"Fine. We're getting ready for the Young Master's birthday," She told me.

"That should be fun!" I said, "What can I do?"

"You can go get a different set of plates," Mei Rin said.

"Aye, aye, captain!" I laughed and walked outside. I decided to take this way because it was nice out. I walked past the open window of some room and heard voices.

"Lady Elizabeth will be coming," said the voice who must have been Sebastian.

"I know that," the other voice said, he would be Ciel.

"You mustn't disappoint your fiancee, she would love to dance with you," Sebastian said. At this point I stopped listening. I walked on, not listening to anything. _I knew that, so why am I upset? Do I love him? That would probably explain why I kissed him. God, why do I have to go through this? _I stopped thinking about that, and walked on. I got the plates and walked back.

"I don't even love her, why would I?" Ciel said matter-of-factly. I walked faster. _Of course he doesn't like me, I am just a servant. I gotta focus, I didn't hear anything. _I brought the plates to Mei Rin and walked out. I walked to the woods. I walked to a tree near the edge, leaning against it. I sighed.

"Life is _so _unfair," I told myself, "Why does the one boy I like not even like me? I guess I am a freak of nature, I mean, the heck did this even happen? Did my dad marry a cat?" I slid down and looked at the sky. "So not fair," I heard footsteps and hid behind the tree. I peaked around the corner and saw Ciel walking around.

"God, where did she go?" I walked towards the tree I was hiding behind. I pressed myself against the tree. "Damn it, I better go back," He started walking back to the manor. I peeked my head around.

"What was he looking for me for, I wonder," I whispered to myself. He must have heard me, because he turned around. I swung my head back behind the tree. He must have seen my hair.

"Kimona?" He said. I walked around the tree, blushing.

"H-hi," I stuttered. I didn't look at him

"Look, whatever you heard, it wasn't the whole story," He took a few steps towards me. I walked back, backing into a tree. He raised an eyebrow. I had a flashback.

_I took a few steps back, whimpering. My parents lay dead behind the man.  
_

_"Don't worry little girl," He said, walking toward me. I balked up into a wall.  
_

_"Please don't hurt me!" I whimpered and sat down. The man walked closer, pulling out a knife. My eyes widened as I stared at the blade. He brought it closer to my face.  
_

_"Why don't you just come with me?" He said.  
_

_"Please, no," I said. He cut my cheek. I felt the blood run down my face. It stung so badly.  
_

_"Too bad," He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me away from my parents.  
_

_"NO!" I yelled. The man simply laughed.  
_

I touched my cheek. "Go away," I whispered.

"Excuse me?" Ciel said.

"I said go away!" I yelled. "Get out! Leave me alone!" I screamed at him and sank to my knees. "Please, just go away," I said. Ciel had a look of concern on his face before turning around and walking back toward the manor. I felt my eyes tear up. "Why me?!" I screamed at the world. I cried my eyes out.

* * *

Dramatic, huh? Anyway...

Thanks for the reviews: RANDOM FOX GRRL, DecievingAngel13, Lydia, and Paxloria!

RANDOM FOX GRRL: No problem, and thanks!

Lydia: No probs, and me neither!

Btw, I added up all the reviews from 6 and 7, that's why I am replying to 2 things.

Thanks everyone for keeping up with the story!


End file.
